ReMag Armaments
This page is a list of customized hybrids and alterations of several weapons by ReMag Armaments, a fictional company made by Strife2816. Assault Rifles RM-22 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 750 rds/min *Effective Range: 600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2900 ft/s *Base/s: FN F2000, M4A1 (MW3) When we talk about ReMag Armaments, the first thing that comes to mind is the RM-22. Why? Because it's our flagbearer; the gun we take pride in. Like the M4A1, it is well-suited and effectively functions virtually anywhere and effectively serves as a multirole assault rifle. From urban warfare to deserts, to the bitter winter cold and even to the woodlands: it'll take it on. Easily operable and superb control, the RM-22 comes second to none among the assault rifles produced by ReMag Armaments. RM-14A *Mag Size: 20-30 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: 675 *Effective Range: 650 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2600 ft/s *Base/s: FN FAL , HK 417 To some, a jack-of-all-trades gun is all it takes to accomplish any given mission. To others, it is important to prepare accordingly and bring a weapon most suitable to the nature of the mission. If you need a gun inclined to single, controlled shots, then the RM-14 is for you. Also effective as a short-range sniper rifle, it is most suited for support and covering fire. RM-15 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 750 *Effective Range: 500 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3110 ft/s *Base/s: Steyr AUG , M16 (MW3) When fighting in moisture-laden fields, a jammed gun is often a problem. Especially for those who have to hide underwater to evade detection. You can't just leave your gun at the side for it to stay dry and hope the patrols don't see it, right? The RM-15 is specially designed to tackle such fields. Whether in the swamps or on the beach head, as soon as you break the surface, you can start shooting. RM-44 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Caliber: 7.62x39mm *Fire Rate: 650 (3-round burst) *Effective Range: 600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3042 ft/s *Base/s: AK-47 , QBZ-95 (MW3) Shotguns RM-12 *Mag Size: 12 *Caliber: 12 gauge *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic/360 *Effective Range: 36.5 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1300 ft/s *Base/s: M1014 , Armsel Striker (MW3) RM-71 *Mag Size: 8 *Caliber: 12 gauge *Fire Rate: Pump-Action *Effective Range: 55.6 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1632 ft/s *Base/s: SPAS 12 (MW3) Submachine Guns RM-35 *Mag Size: 30-50 *Caliber: 5.7mm *Fire Rate: 900 rds/min *Effective Range: 300 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2350 ft/s *Base/s: FN P90 (MW3) RM-5 *Mag Size: 30 *Caliber: 9x19mm *Fire Rate: 900 *Effective Range: 200 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1230.3 ft/s *Base/s: MP5 (MW3) Light Machine Guns RM-96 *Mag Size: 100-200 *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 700 rds/min *Effective Range: 850 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3084 ft/s *Base/s: L86 LSW (MW3) RM-420 *Mag Size: 100-200 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: 875 rds/min *Effective Range: 900 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3000 ft/s *Base/s: MK46 (MW3) Launchers RM-98 *Mag Size: 1-4 *Caliber: 40x46mm *Fire Rate: Pump-Action *Effective Range: 350 m *Muzzle Velocity: 250 ft/s *Base/s: Ramo RT-37, M320 GLM (MW3) RMM-320 "Crusader" *Mag Size: 1 *Diameter: 71 mm *Length: 1.52 m *Fire Rate: Single Fire *Effective Range: 8500 m *Base/s: FIM-92 Stinger , SMAW (MW3) There are some situations where enemy armor needs to be taken out, or when heavy fire needs to be laid out; both can be readily delivered by the 'Crusader.' No other man-portable weapon could deliver the balance of firepower and range that it does and still be as easily portable as possible, as well as its capability to be locked-on to enemy armor, to a designated location using its scope that can switch between normal view, infrared or night vision, or even freely fired using the provided iron sights. In addition, launch tubes are reusable and therefore can be reloaded on the spot. RM-74 *Mag Size: 1 *Caliber: 84mm *Fire Rate: Single Fire *Effective Range: 575 m *Muzzle Velocity: 950 ft/s *Base/s: M72 LAW , AT4 (MW3) Sniper Rifles RM-120 *Mag Size: 15 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 690 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2800 ft/s *Base/s: M21 , RSASS (MW3) A multirole rifle designed to balance three aspects of sniping: accuracy, power and distance. If you want a well-balanced sniper rifle fit for almost any mission, then the RM120 is what RMA has in store for you. Because of its high durability and environment tolerance, it is one of the most versatile weapons in production; in service from the moist landscapes of rainforests and swamps to the scorching heat of vast deserts to the frigid edges of massive snow-laden mountains- it guarantees to deliver exactly what you need, when you need it, where you need it. RM-160 "Intervention II" *Mag Size: 10 *Caliber: 12.7x99mm *Fire Rate: Bolt Action, Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 2000 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2800 ft/s *Base/s: M200 Intervention , Barrett M82 (MW3) A heavy rifle designed for power and distance. If this is your priority over accuracy, then this rifle is what RMA has in store for you. Its rigid shell allows it to survive a vast array of environmental hazards as well as immense pressures without breaking. Its semi-automatic variant has a multitude of shock absorbing mechanisms, allowing a single shot from its large .50 caliber rounds to produce only a slight kick that even a child can handle. RM-19 * Mag Size: 10-15 *Caliber: 7.62x54mm *Fire Rate: Bolt Action, Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 1500 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2675 ft/s *Base/s: Dragunov SVD(MW3) A lightweight, but sturdy rifle designed for distance and accuracy. If that is your priority over power, then this rifle is what RMA has in store for you. Mostly designed for urban warfare, it focuses mostly on accurate takedowns, suppressing fire or support; all without compromising its ability for killshots. Sidearms RM-7 'Arctic Falcon' *Mag Size: 8 *Caliber: .44 Magnum *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 250 m *Base/s: IMI Desert Eagle (MW3) In comparison to other sidearms made by RMA, the RM7 is the biggest handgun desing in production. Though unwieldy in any front of battle, as well as incapable of having any attachments to it (aside from a flashlight and a laser), there are some who are willing to bring it as their sidearm of choice; only few succeed in wielding it masterfully. RM-9 *Mag Size: 12-30 *Caliber: .45 ACP *Fire Rate: 365 *Effective Range: 30 m *Base/s: Glock 17 (MW3) RM-8 *Mag Size: 12 *Caliber: 5.7x28mm *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 50 m *Base/s: FN Five-seveN (MW3) Dedicated for the front lines, the RM8 is a sidearm designed for use in the battlefield. It is mostly designed as a sidearm for operatives designated in urban and desert fronts. Its power and accuracy are balanced, making it a favored sidearm in production. Non-Lethal Weapons RM-1 "Sparky" *Type: Tazer *Mag Size: 2 electrodes *Effective Range: 11 m *Base/s: X26 Most weapons are made for front-line uses; basically, for offensives. But not all weapons are dedicated for that purpose. We do not only create weapons to improve the fighting capabilities of the soldiers in the front lines, but also for the personal protection of civilians and the humble policemen. Though the RM-1 is basically used for using tazer electrodes as its standard ammunition, it could also be capable of firing pepperspray, flares and 2 non-lethal rubber bullets. Heavy Weapons RM-1016 *Mag Size: 1000-10000 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: 5000 *Effective Range: 1600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2925 ft/s *Base/s: M-134 (MW3) RM-2 *Mag Size: 1000-10000 *Caliber: 12.7x99mm *Fire Rate: 950 *Effective Range: 1800 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2910 ft/s *Base/s: M2 Browning RM-340 *Mag Size: 1000-10000 *Caliber: 40x53mm *Fire Rate: 385 *Effective Range: 1400 m *Muzzle Velocity: N/A *Base/s: Mk. 19 Category:ReMag Armaments Category:Company Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories